


Painting Emma

by Criminal_Minds_Addict (nt2you)



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nt2you/pseuds/Criminal_Minds_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian wants to paint... using Emma as his canvas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Emma

We’re sitting in my room one day when Julian stands up all of the sudden and runs out of the room.  
“Where are you going?” I yell.  
“I’ll be right back.” A minute later, he comes back in, carrying all his paints and paint brushes, but no canvas. “I want to paint you,” he says a little shyly.  
“What are you going to paint on?” His already pink cheeks deepen as he steps closer to me.  
“Well, if you’re okay with it, I would like to paint on you. I’ve painted you so many times, but I want to use you as the canvas this time,” he rambles. My mind goes blank. I don’t know what to say. I mean, I’d love to be his canvas- I’ve seen how gently he touches them, stroking them with his brushes- but... what parts of me does he want to paint? Just my back? My legs? My stomach? My chest? He’s getting redder by the second as I don’t say anything.  
“Yes,” I put him out of his misery. I don’t know what he wants, but I don’t really care. He’s Julian and I would love to be one of his canvases that he so lovingly paints. I can tell he really wants this, because he lights up when I say yes. So he’s been thinking about this a lot, has he? All of a sudden he takes control.  
“Lay on your stomach and take your shirt and bra off.” I’m almost immediately turned on by the tone of his voice. I turn around and slowly, teasingly, take off my shirt and unhook my bra. I hear him groan faintly and smirk. I lie down on the bed, my hands propping my head up. He locks the door and comes over to me. He sets his paints up on my nightstand and uncaps them all. He straddles me, his butt resting just below mine. He dips his paintbrush in one of them, and suddenly I feel something cold on the small of my back. I jump a little and shiver.  
“This may be a little cold,” he warns. I growl and he laughs. I’m silenced as he strokes the brush up my spine. I shiver again, this time in a good way. He spends almost twenty minutes on my back before I say, “What are you doing?”  
“I’m painting,” he says simply. I roll my eyes.  
“Yes, I know you’re painting, but what are you painting.”  
“You’ll just have to wait until I’m done.”  
“But Julian,” I whine, “You’re painting my back. How am I supposed to see what you’ve done on my back?”  
“I’ll take a picture or something,” he says, distractedly. Another twenty minutes passes before he sits up and says, “Done.” I hear a click as he takes pictures with his phone. There’s silence for a minute before he asks, “Can I go lower?” Just the thought of him painting my sensitive thighs turns me on and I nod. He takes some of his weight off me and reaches his hands underneath me to unbutton my pants. I hold my breath slightly as he pulls them off my waist, over the curve of my butt and down my legs. I can feel his hard on when he sits back down and the end of my legs. I’m starting to breathe heavy. He hooks his fingers in my panties and slowly slides those down my body, too. I don’t know why I’m getting nervous, he’s seen all this before. But before he wasn’t scrutinizing every inch of me. 

 

I’m nervous when I ask if I can go lower, but she agrees and I slowly take her pants off, waiting for her to change her mind. Once they’re off, I hook my finger into the sides of her cotton panties and start to slide them down, slowly revealing her ass. I feel myself get hard as I slide them off. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, but every time she is breathtaking to me. Plus, I never got to get this close of a look at her before. I look down to see her panties are slightly wet. So I’m not the only one enjoying this. I toss them aside with her pants.  
“Like what you see?” she asks, laughing slightly, but her voice is shaking. I lean down, careful not to mess up the paint on her back and breathe into her ear, “Of course I do.” Her body gets stiff underneath me and I smile. I lean back and dip my paintbrush back into the paint. I set the tip of the brush on her lower back and I feel her breathing pick up. I slowly swirl the brush along her lower back, teasing. Finally, I slide the brush down lower, starting to paint her butt. She gasps when the paint touches her and I smile slightly. I’m turning her on just as much as she is turning me on. Maybe even more. I wouldn’t know how it feels to have your butt painted. 

 

The cool paint brushes over my butt and I gasp in pleasure. The feeling of the brush gliding over my butt is amazing and I’m quickly becoming wet. The next few minutes are torture as he paints my ass. Finally, he moves down to my legs, giving me a slight break in the onslaught of sensations I’m experiencing. When he gets to the back of my knees, I gasp, almost letting out a yelp. The backs of your knees are not usually places that get attention so they are super sensitive. I trails the brush down, finally getting to my feet. Now what? He seems to stop too.

I take a few pictures then stop. My heart is pounding as I debate whether I want to ask her to roll over. I mean, of course I want to ask her, but do I have the nerves to. Finally, I open my mouth, “Can I paint your front.” My voice is shaking and I’m a little embarrassed, but she rolls over and I almost drop my jaw. My hand is shaking as I dip the brush back in the paint and start to paint her from the bottom up. I stop at her knees, moving to her neck. We stare at each other as I paint her neck and the top of her chest, stopping just before the swell of her boobs. I get more paint on my brush and break eye contact as I stare down at her. We’ve been mostly silent this far, but when my brush touches her boobs, she gasps. I slowly move the brush closer to her nipple, stopping just before it. I paint her whole boob, but the nipple. When I let my brush finally touch it, she gasps and screams softly in pleasure. She is breathing erratically now, and I can tell she is wet. I nudge one of my knees between hers, giving her just a bit of friction. She gladly moves into it as I start on the other boob. Again, I avoid her pert nipple until the end. Again, she lets out a soft scream when I paint it. I quickly do her stomach, then move back down to her thighs. She is shaking as I start caressing her thighs with my brush. I can smell her as I move up her thighs more and more. Finally, I am at the top of her thighs. She is having a hard time containing herself, but seems embarrassed about it. I’m barely holding it together myself, my pants starting to become too tight.  
“Julian, please,” she gasps when I stop touching her. I lose my control at that point.  
“Pictures,” I just barely manage to say. I grab my phone and snap a few pictures of her painted body before smashing my lips against hers. Her hands quickly get rid of my shirt. One hand goes to my hair while the other tries to get me out of my pants. She has paint on her hands and I know it’s all in my hair and on my clothes, but I don’t care. My hands are on her breasts, grasping them and smearing paint all on my hands. 

His hands are doing wonderful things to my boobs as he touches me. I struggle to get him out of his pants. Finally, I get the button and zipper undone and he wiggles out of them. His underwear is tented from his boner it pops out as soon as I slide his underwear off. His hands wander down my stomach and I scream when he starts to play with my clit.  
“Julian. I need you... NOW,” I scream. I’m so close to coming.  
“Nightstand. Everything’s in my nightstand,” I pant. He reaches over, knocking his paints all over as he digs out a condom from my drawer. He quickly puts it on himself and lines up with me.  
“Julian...” I warn as he hesitates, moving his dick right over my entrance.  
“Julian!” I scream as he pushes into me. A couple thrusts and we’re both holding onto each other tight, screaming as we climax together. We collapse together in a mess of sheets, limbs, and paint. We lie next to each other, breathing heavily until he finally says, “Your bed is a mess.” There is paint all over, including still on us.  
“So are we. You want to help me wash this off?” He grins and we get out of bed, heading into the bathroom. I almost laugh when I look at him. His hair is sticking up in different ways because of the paint. It’s all over us. I start the water, making it warm and step in. He’s right behind me, already getting hard again. I kiss him under the spray of the water, colors mixing in a beautiful swirl down the drain. Finally he pulls away and says, “We’ll start with you. He starts with my breasts, massaging them, trying to get all the paint to come off. I’m already about to come again by the time he’s finished and his cock is standing up again. He moves to my belly, rubbing all the paint off. Then he gets on his knees and starts at the bottom of my legs. He finally starts running his fingers through my pubes, trying to get all of the paint out of them. He starts at the top and moves lower. I almost fall over when he starts messing with my clit again. I back up against the wall, not trusting my legs to hold me up. He keeps rubbing and suddenly, he slips a finger inside me. I scream and he inserts another finger. I grab onto his hair, screaming his name.  
“That’s right, come for me,” he says and I’ve come before he can even finish his sentence. He helps me through my orgasm and holds me up when I’m done. We move back under the water, kissing lightly. He turns me around and gets all the paint off the back of me. Lastly, he moves his hands to my hair, slightly massaging my scalp as he scrubs in shampoo, trying to get all the paint out of my blonde hair. When he’s done, I turn to him and do the same. Starting with his chest, I pinch his nipples when I get to them, twisting them slightly.  
“God, Emma.” I move down his stomach, then start at the bottom of his legs, like he did with me. When I finally reach his erection, I grab it, running my hand over it to try and get the paint off. “Emma,” he moans. I have him backed up against the wall now and it’s a good thing, because he isn’t expecting it when I take his cock in my mouth. “EMMA,” he screams, throwing his hands in my hair and pulling it. I bob up and down his cock, humming when I have the full thing in my mouth. It sends him over the edge and he screams and groans while I swallow his come. When he is done, we move back under the stream of water. “God, Emma, you’re so beautiful,” he murmurs. I smile and say, “You need to sit.”  
“What?”  
“I can’t wash your hair, you’re too tall so you need to sit. He chuckles and lowers himself to the floor of the shower. I kneel in front of him, trying to put shampoo in his hair, and he says, “Um, Emma. You’re boobs are in my face and while I’m not complaining and I usually wouldn’t ask you to move, I don’t know if you would like a round three. Because that’s what you’re getting if you stay like this. I put the shampoo bottle down and move behind him. I rub the shampoo through his hair and rinse it out. All of the hot water is gone by the time I turn the shower off. I grab my towel and wrap it around myself, going back to my room to put clean clothes on. I’m digging through my drawers when Julian comes up behind me. I laugh and say, “You smell like a girl.”  
“Well, that’s because somebody decided to put their girly shampoo in my hair.” I laugh and pull a clean shirt out. I turn around and give him a quick kiss.  
“How am I going to be able to get rid of these sheets without anyone noticing?”  
“I don’t know, but you’ll find a way.” He winks and leaves the room, looking down the hall first to make sure no one is around. I sigh, but grin, seeing his phone sitting on my nightstand knowing the pictures of me that are on it.


End file.
